


Wildfire

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, though they are on my Christmas list. They belong only to themselves. This is a work of fiction. I'm not making any money. The goofs are all mine.

The horses raced across the grasslands, wind rushing through their manes as hard muscled legs pounded out a four beat rhythm. The men on their backs melded into one with the animals. Stretched low over their necks, long hair mingling with long manes as they became one with the wind.

Behind the riders, a line of black smoke and flame from a dry lightning strike raced to catch them. They slowed the horses from their headlong rush, and looked back as they felt the wind shift.

Green eyes met blue, each man’s teeth bared in a feral smile. “River!” The stocky man on the buckskin shouted. Both men let out a war whoop as they spurred the sweat streaked horses forward. The geldings so well matched, they moved as one across the prairie, the black a shadow to the buckskin in the gray of twilight.

The horses gave their best, but the wind was relentless, and the fire continued to gain ground on the pair. Their eyes and lungs started to burn as the wind carried embers out ahead of the horses.

The men opened their long dusters to allow their coats to fall over the horses’ rumps, giving them little protection from the falling embers.

Just when it seemed the fire would win, the grassland sloped to the river. With no room to maneuver, they pushed the horses toward the water at full speed. Fractious at the uncertain footing, the riders fought for control.

Geysers of waters fell over both animals as they hit the water, fighting for footing on the rocky river bottom. The water was deep enough and the current fast that the horses had to swim for the opposite bank. 

Standing on the far side, they stopped to watch the flames. Dripping water, four sets of lungs worked like bellows to draw air, they stared fascinated as the horses danced wanting to get away from the heat and flames.

Just as they prepared to run again, the wind shifted, turning the fire back on itself. They walked their horses quietly along one of the river’s feeder streams, looking for a place to camp.

Horses stripped and rubbed down, bed rolls spread, the men eased soot streaked bodies into the stream and washed away the smoke, sweat and horse. Splashes and squeals bounced off the trees as they played like otters.

The rush of the race for their lives was starting to wane, as a new rush replaced it. The play that started in the water, moved to the bedrolls. Lips kissed, teeth chewed, licked and sucked across wet skin. Fingers slid seeking hand holds, arms and legs tangled. Hands gripped hair to expose necks to teeth that scored skin.

As they came down from the ultimate rush, breath mingled along with body fluids. Fingers tangled in long dark hair and nipped the silver ringed ear lobe. “Love ya, Christian.”

Intertwining arms and legs, Chris rolled the taller man under him spreading the sun streaked hair over the bedroll, nuzzling the muscled neck. “Love you, Jenny.”

They cleaned up and dressed before checking the horses once more. They settled into their bedrolls, the rush of the day released to the arms of Morpheus.

~ Fini ~


End file.
